4 O'clock
by Yejistar
Summary: (A DIRECT COPY FROM AO3 NOT STOLEN) Max has been working at Sleepy Brothel for four years, from when he was 14 up to he was 18, never finding any solace in his sad existence for a life. When his next four o'clock appointment arrives, he finds a reason to keep living.


Max sighed as he felt the man above him grunt, hips thrusting faster against his fragile hips.

"Hurry up old man I have a four o'clock appointment. You're already running slow." Max said, completely bored and completely tired of this same routine he's been doing for 4 fucking years.

He doesn't enjoy it, oh no, it's lost its thrill the first couple of hours doing this god forsaken work. The man above him, whose name who he didn't care to remember grunted above him, his hips suddenly slowing down.

"What did you call me you fucking fag?" He growled, turning Max on his back.

Max's green eyes was hard as jade as he looked up at the fat man above him.

"I called you an old man. What, you can't handle the-" His words were cut off when he felt the man's thick fingers wrap around his throat. Max's eyes grew wide, the sudden lockdown on air quickly bringing his anxiety right up. He froze, staring at the man above him, who looked like he wasn't going to let go any moment.

"You better watch what you fucking say or I'll actually kill you next time." He said, his hot breath hot in Max's face.

The man finally let go, giving Max no time to catch his breath before he rammed hard and fast, making the bed bang against the wall. The man soon eventually came into his condom, making sure to slap Max's ass before slipping out. Just for one more disgusting measure, he tipped his slimy cum over Max's tangled hair.

"Maybe you'd think next time before you open that whore-mouth of yours." He said pridefully, buckling up his pants before leaving the room.

Max waited a couple moments until he couldn't hear the man's footsteps and just completely broke down. He pulled his legs up to his chest and cried into his knees. He had been into many confrontations, ones almost as bad as this, but this was the closest he's been to seeing death. He could feel his chest tightening as he wept, trying to find the air his lungs so desperately needed, but he ignored the feeling and pulled his legs closer, feeling the roughness of his skin on his cheek. It's been days since he's had a proper shower, and even now he couldn't even have one.

After for what seemed for hours a soft knock was rapped on the door.

"Max?" A soft female voice could be heard.

"Go the fuck away Erin. I don't want to be bothered." Max said in between gasps.

He heard the girl scoff and she opened the door anyway, and sighed when she saw the boy folding into himself. She walked in, shutting the door behind her. She knew how difficult it could be to be the favourite: she and Max had quickly become the brothel's favourites for being so "exotic" due to their dark skin and fair age.

She sat on his bed, gently placing a hand on him. "What did he do now?" She said, glancing down at him.

"I told you to leave me the fuck alone. You're taking time from me getting ready for my four o'clock."

Erin scoffed, "You have an hour until your next sucker comes here. That's enough time to talk to me and get this all out before Madame finds out you had another panic attack."

Max turned his face to look at her, his green eyes hard, "Screw you."

"Against policy rules, we can't," she said with a laugh. "Now spill those dirty beans out before I waste more of your precious time."

Max sighed heavily and placed his face back in his knees. "He choked me." He said softly.

Erin's eyes widened, letting out a heavy breath of air out of her nose.

"Damn… I'm sorry Max. I-"

"Save it. Worse shits gonna happen so I just have to get used to it."

"It isn't something you have to get used to. We could tell Madame-"

"Tell anything to that fucker and I'll personally rip out your throat. Got it?" Max hissed, suddenly sitting up straight and facing Erin with a steely glare.

She gulped and nodded. "Fine. I won't tell Madame. But you really have to work on your attacks or whatever they are. It might not be me the next time someone walks in." She said, getting up from the bed.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Can you go now? I have to get ready."

"Yeah. I'm going." She said, walking out of the room nad slamming the door shut, leaving Max to get himself ready for his 4 o'clock.


End file.
